


My Revolution

by Sishui199



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Harem, OCxErzaxWendyxChelia, slight Miraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sishui199/pseuds/Sishui199
Summary: Kurito Arouna, a young dragon slayer that joined Fairy Tail in order to find his dragon, and avenge his clan from Zeref. But thanks to his friends, he finds that there are more important things than what he originally desired. Having lost his way between light and darkness, can his love for his friends lead him to the right path?.OCxErzaxWendyxChelia First part of the story takes place before Erza became an S-Class mage.





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Text
> 
> Hi Guys! This my new story. This chapter will be like a presentation of the story. Its short, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer. If you like it, review! You reviews encourage me to continue this work and make it even better. This story will be about a young man who joined Fairy Tail around the time Erza joined. He's is divided between light and darkness. Can his friends help him choose the right path?
> 
> The main pairing will be OCxErzaxWendyxChelia. The OC will interact with Wendy and Chelia in the future chapters. Wendy and Chelia will be 16 years old in later chapters. Will this story have lemons? I'll think about ;)
> 
> Full name: Kurito D. Arouna
> 
> Magic: Force Dragon Slaying Magic.
> 
> Special abilities: Shinigami Eyes and swordsmanship.
> 
> He wears black shirt and a long leather jacket. His body is similar to Natsu's. He has a pale white skin and a messy black hair.
> 
> Age : 16 (In this part of the story)
> 
> P.S : This chapter will be part 1 of Kurito's past with Fairy Tail.
> 
> Enjoy!

Timeline : X774

Place : Rivelia Village.

A young boy stood in the middle of a burning village. Tears running down his cheeks, and no matter how many times he tried, it would never stop.

Everything happened too fast for his mind to process. He was back from his usual training and found that his village was burning, and his clan members are being murdered by demons.

In front of him, a young man with short black hair and bloody-red eyes was glaring at him.

The boy clutched his head as he heard the painful screams of his clan members. Tears were still flowing like a river from his eyes.

"Run and live your life for now. Hate me, resent me, only then that you will be able to kill me." The young man said with an icy glare.

The boy fell to the ground, unconscious. The young man walked to the boy and placed his hand on the boy's back.

"All for a better future."

Kurito, 16 years old - Erza, 15 years old - Mirajane, 15 - Natsu, 13 - Gray, 13 - Laxus, 18.

Present timeline : X780

During his early years as a Fairy Tail member, Kurito Arouna trained and became one of its strongest members, alongside his partner, Erza Scarlet and the master's grandson, Laxus Dreyar.

He was currently laying under a tree, enjoying the nice weather. He sensed a familiar presence and sighed.

"What do you want, Erza?"

The redhead frowned as she stood above. "You don't look like someone who had an S-Class exam last week."

Kurito rose to a setting position. "Is it because you're not participating?" The boy said with a small smirk.

Erza huffed. "It got nothing to do with that! Besides, the master said that I will be participating in the next exam."

"To me, it may finally prove that I'm stronger than Laxus." Kurito said.

Erza sighed. "Can you forget about you're childish rivalry? You're going to get your ass kicked if you don't train."

Kurito smiled in amusement. "The great Erza is worried about me? I'm flattered."

The scarlet-haired beauty blushed. "D-Don't say stupid things, idiot!"

Kurito laughed. "Don't worry, I already trained for the my first mission. Besides, being a dragon slayer will give me a slight advantage."

Erza puffed her cheeks, embarrassed, making the dragon slayer chuckle. "You know the fact that I can talk to you like this makes a bit at ease."

The current color of Erza's face rivaled her hair. She didn't know what attracted her to the black-haired boy. Maybe it was their similar backgrounds, or the way he smiled at her? Or it has something to do with the way he treated as a partner? Or maybe it got something to do with that time when she ended up naked because she couldn't use her re-quip magic, and he ended up giving her his shirt so that she can cover herself.

No matter what the reason was, Erza Scarlet couldn't deny the fact that she was feeling something towards her partner.

She would always worry about him everytime he goes to a mission alone. She always would get mad when they would be walking in the town and people would whisper something about him being 'The demon clan descendant'.

What really broke her heart is that everytime they called him that, his eyes would tear a little and he would always lie and say that something got in his eye.

She heard about his story from Master Makarov. Kurito was a member of the Arouna clan, a famous clan known for their power in battle and their bloody red eyes.

Erza's past was similar to the boy's. She too lost the people that was precious, on top of that, she was betrayed be her best friend. Her heart would always clench when she remembered her past.

That's why she would always keep a distance between her and Satski, she was afraid that she will be betrayed again.

"I was going to tell you something, Erza." Kurito said as he looked intensely at her.

"I'm leaving in a long-time mission."

Erza eyes widen in shock. "Wh-What?"

Kurito sighed. "I'm leaving in a long-time mission. I've already spoke with master about it."

Erza frowned. "Then take me with you!"

"The mission is S-Class, Erza, you can't come." Kurito said coldly.

"Then I'll talk to master about it." She exclaimed stubbornly.

"No means no, Erza." Kurito said sternly.

His dark eyes clashed with her brown ones. He can see the fiery passion inside her brown orbs. He always felt mesmerized by the fiery flames in her eyes. Those flames always felt warm to him. He always felt like Erza was special to him. Sure, he always treated his guildmates kindly, but he always treated Erza on a whole different level. Hell, he even gave her his shirt!

He always felt insecure about his feelings. He had feelings, but he never thought about using them.

He'd always chuckle at this contradiction. This girl made his emotions clash. The feelings he tried to bury in his struggle for power seemed to resurface.

He noticed that the girl's eyes are glowing noticeably. Was she crying?

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to a tight hug.

Erza's eyes widen. Her face turned into a radioactive tomato. She could feel her eyes getting wet and mentally cursed herself. She sworn that she would never let anyone see her cry, but she always felt weak in front of the black-haired boy.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I'll be back before you know it." He said as his arms tightened around her. The scarlet-haired girl found herself returning his embrace.

"Kurito!" They could hear a little familiar voice call.

The two retreated from each other's arms and looked to find Natsu waving at them.

"The old man wants to see you! Oh, hey Erza!" The pink-haired boy exclaimed with a grin.

Kurito nodded at the boy while Erza waved back. Satski turned to look at the redhead. "We'll talk about this later."

Kurito stood in the stage with Master Makarov beside him. The guild members were giving him a round of applause.

"Brats! We're here to cerebrate that our member, Kurito, has become the youngest ever S-Class mage in the history of Fairy Tail!"

Roars and claps could be heard through out the guild hall. Erza stood at the end of the crowd.

"Now due to the mage's request, I've chosen a specific type of missions. Our new S-Class brat here will choose between two missions that he don't know anything about. Although the type of the missions is known by him, the information about it is still classified."

Makarove presented two envelopes to Kurito., one on his right and one on the left. All the guild members were silent, waiting for the dragon slayer's choice.

Kurito pointed at the envelope on the left. Makarov opened it and read the paper.

He took a deep breath. "Haunt down a demon that have been terrorizing the citizens!" He exclaimed as the guild broke into cheers and roars.

Kurito smirked. "Bring it on!" The force dragon slayer exclaimed.

Away from the guild, a man wearing a high-collared black robes smirked. "Let's see if you can keep up with my demons, Kurito."

Ever since he was a child, Kurito had an undying hate for demons. He swore to kill them every last one of them.

He was never afraid of death. He was only afraid that his rage will fade.

Despite being at the age of 15, he was a talented mage. Before the massacre of his clan, he was tought his dragon slaying magic by the King of Force Dragons, Izurayama. He wanted to find his father, but not as much as he wanted to find a certain someone...

The Black Wizard, Zeref.

Everytime he thought of him, his blood would boil and his eyes would turn red (Shingami Eyes Mode).

The Arouna Clan members were one of the strongest, if not the strongest humans alive. Their history was all about wars and battles. What made them famous was their characteristic Shinigami Eyes. Those eyes gave the user the ability to learn and use more than one kind of magic effectively.

It can make Dragon Slayers master God Slaying Magic. Once mastered, the members of the clan would obtain the special Arouna Force.

He was an orphan. He never saw or met his parents. When he lived in the Arouna village, he lived in a cave close to the village with Izurayama.

He bit his lip as he remembered the gloomy night when his clan was massacred at the hands of Zeref and his demons.

He never moved through his clan's massacre. What made his anger rise was that his dragon left him before the massacre.

"Hello, earth to Kurito?" His brows furrowed as he looked up to find Erza Scarlet look at him, worry evident on her face. He remembered that he was sitting in a table inside the guild hall with the requip mage

"Oh, hey, Erza." He tried to reply casually.

"Are you okay?" Sh asked softly. "Your eyes..."

He raised his hand to touch his face, and found that it was wet. He also felt the power of his eyes. He quickly regained his composure and wiped his tears before giving the requip mage a smile. "I'm fine."

She knew that he lied. He felt like a jerk for giving such a cheap lie, but nobody can't blame him.

"Well, when are you going on your mission?" She quickly changed the subject. Kurito had a thoughtful expression. "In 2 days, I think."

"Well, isn't it our dinosaur." A mocking voice said behind them.

Erza clicked her tongue ad looked back to find Laxus smirking at her and Kurito. "Congratulations on catching up to me and becoming an S-Class."

Kurito smirked back. "Hey, Scarface. If I wanted to catch up to you, I would've stayed an A-Class mage."

Laxus laughed and gave Kurito a challenging smirk. "Will see about that after your first mission." He said as he walked away from the two.

Erza sighed. "I really can't understand how can you stand him."

"Well, our rivalry is a professional one. Unlike you and Mira."Kurito said smirking.

Erza huffed. "My rivalry with Mira is...blaring."

"So blaring that you once knocked Master bu accident?"

"That was.."

"So blaring that Macao and Wakaba stopped coming to the guild?"

"They come but you don't see them!"

Kurito smirked. "So blaring that you still have mt shirt?"

Erza blushed furiously. "That has nothing to do with our rivalry!"

Kurito grinned. "Whatever you like, Scarlet."

The day after :

Kuritoentered the guild and found his partner sitting in the corner of the building. He also noticed that she was...sulking.

He sat beside her. "What are you sulking about?" He asked, startling the requip mage

"I'm not sulking." She said, crossing her arms.

Kurito sighed. "Yes you are. Now tell me about it."

Erza looked down nervously then at the Dragon Slayer. "Promise that you won't laugh?" Kurito nodded.

She took a deep breath. "Today our dorm lady, Amane, our dorm lady, gave us all a jewel each. She brought a whole box of them and they were so beautiful, but we soon realized that we were one short. I didn't want to disappoint the other girls so...I ended saying that I didn't want one." She looked down, uncomfortable about telling the other teen about her feelings. "I regret it. I wish I lied."

He didn't respond for a long time, making her feel more nervous and edgy. Fidgeting with her fingers under the table, she looked up to see her partner's face. It was in a dry and unconcerned state.

"That's it? You're sad becauhse you didn't get some piece of jewellery?"

Her mouth dropped at his bluntness. She shook her head. "No! It's not just that, but a big part of it is. It was going to be the first gift I got from her. It would've been..." She trailed off, unable to find the right words.

She finally stood up and made her way to the guild doors. "Forget it." She said trying to be nonchalant.

"Are we still training tomorrow?' He called.

"Sure, I'll see you after lunch."

Many thoughts swirled around Kurito's head as he walked to his house. His mission was to kill a demon and he knew that it wouldn't be that easy, even if mastered his Dragon Slaying magic. The problem was that he didn't control the power of his eyes.

He sighed as he watched the stars twinkling in the calm night. He liked night, it made him calm.

He stopped by a jewelry shop. He felt puzzled by his sudden halt, but suddenly remembered Erza. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be soft once in a while?


	2. Erza's earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! this is the second chapter of this story. Like I said, this chapter will be also about Kurito's past before Lucy joined the guild by years.
> 
> The ages of the characters are the same as the previous chapter.
> 
> Next chap : Goodbye and Hello!
> 
> REVIEW!

There were many things Kurito knew about Erza, they were close to each other. Many would say that it was strange considering that Erza was known as the mighty Titania, and Kurito wasn't much of a talkative.

But what made them close was their similar pasts. Neither of them had a childhood. When they were kids, they were surrounded by death, blood, and pain. They considered each other strong for surviving such past.

Kurito saw Erza as someone he can lean one, and despite his closeness to the scarlet-haired teen, he could feel her hesitation about the nature of their relationship. It wasn't like they had a crush on each other, but Kurito respected that she felt this way because of her past.

He was like her after his dragon disappearance and his clan's elimination. He felt uncertain about life, people, and feelings. He was found by Master Makarov, who invited him to join Fairy Tail. At that time, Kurito didn't think about the guild or the nature of its work, he only cared about getting a warm meal and a bed to sleep in, but that changed when he grow up. He could feel rage and hatred building up slowly inside of him. Because of that incident, he awakened his Shinigami Eyes.

Kurito sighed. He was laying under a tree close to Fairy Hills, waiting for Erza. He was surprised when he knew that he waited for a full hour. He could see rain clouds gathering in the sky. No doubt that it was going to rain soon, and he did plan to wait any longer. He sighed again and shoved a small leather box in his pocket.

He made his way to the guild. When he entered, he noticed the gloomy silence in the hall. He looked at around the guild in confusion. He made his way to Mirajane, who sat at the bar with Levy.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"There was an accident on the roads to Magnolia." Mirajane answered.

"Our dorm lady, Hilda, died." Levy replied, sniffing. "Her carriage went off the road."

His eyes widen. "Where's Erza?"

"That idiot went charging of the roads once she got the message this morning. She hasn't returned yet." She looked away from him. "Its not like she can do anything now."

"Mira! That's not nice. Hilda was the first mother figure Erza had." Levy sniffed, tears gathering in her eyes.

Kurito broke into a run. He didn't even take an umbrella to shelter him from the rain. He used his eyes to track down Erza's magic. He followed the mental map in his mind. In the end, it only took him two minutes to reach his destination. He reached a small cliff road where a wooden carriage lay in splinters at the bottom. The rain lashed from the heavens, soaking the ground and the broken machinery. Only a feet away stood Erza, her hair dripping wet, her armour sleek with the rain and shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her turn to look at him. Her teary eyes had a glimpse of hope in them, but soon died down. He knew that she excepted someone else. She buried her face in his chest, surprising the Dragon Slayer. He never excepted that the great Titania would be so vulnerable like this, but he felt a bit of happiness knowing that she trusted him that much. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, her head tucked under his chin as he massaged her head. He didn't say anything, neither did she. When her sobs began to quieten, he took a deep breath.

"Let's go home, Erza." He said softly.

She pulled back slightly, looking at him through red-rimmed eyes. "I don't want to go back yet."

He sighed. "Okay, but you need to wear something warm or you'll catch a cold." He took her hand without thinking. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked uncertainly.

"To my place." He felt her stiffen. "Don't give me that look, I'm not going to do anything funny." He smiled. "Now wipe your tears so the townspeople don't see them. It's not befitting for the Titania to cry."

She wiped her tears and bit her lip. "Right."

Kurito could still feel her sadness, but he felt relived when she gave his hand a slight squeeze.

He thought that tears didn't suit her, but his clothes was a different matter.

She stood in front of him, her chheks tinting red as she tugged at the him of his shirt. He thought it had been long on him, but it was like a dress on her. The blue fabric came down just above her knees. Her long red hair was half towel-dried and fell around her shoylders in crimson curls.

"Feeling better?" Kurito asked.

She mad her way to him, sitting down the couch. "Sort of. Thank you."

"It's nothing." A slight pause. "Sorry about your dorm lady."

It came out sincere and it made her raise her eyes to look at him. "It's okay. Sorry for messing the training."

"Well, you just have to make it up to me." He leaned back against the couch, trying not to show his grin.

"How?" She said as she tilted her head in confusion.

He mad a sound of false thinking in the back of his throat. "What can you do? How can you make it up to me?"

She gave him an unamused look. "Just say it, I know you have something for me."

He sighed. "Okay, close your eyes." She narrowed her gaze at him and he rolled his eyes. "I told you that I will not do something funny. Now close your eyes." He commanded.

"Fine." She accepted begrudgingly.

As she closed her eyes, the S-Class mage took a moment to admire her face before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small leather box. "Open your eyes." He commanded.

She opened her eyes and looked at the box with confusion. "What is this?"

"An engagement ring." He deadpanned. Erza eyes widen in surprise, making Kurito chuckle. She could be gullible some times. "Just kidding. Open them."

She opened it and small gasp escaped her lips when she saw two earrings hanging daintily in front. They were small and silver, shaped as dangling diamonds that kind of resembled her swords.

"They're beautiful." She said in awe, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

Kurito panicked. "Hey! I bought them for you so that you stop crying, not to-"

He was cut off when she throw her arms around his neck, hugging him with all her might. "Thank you!" She squealed in delight. The force of her body sent them sprawling backwards on the couch. His head hit the armrest, his arms encircling her waist.

He became too aware of the t-shirt riding up over her abdomen as she tried to get up off him, blushing slightly. Her hair fell around them, like a curtain blocking them from the outside word. His arms tightened around her waist, preventing her from pulling away further.

"Kurito...?" She whispered his name like it was a question, her gaze never leaving his.

"I could kiss you right now..." He trailed off, a tint of pink covering both of their cheeks.

Erza ran her tongue over her lips. "I don't think I would've stopped you."

Their gazes locked, they tried to think of their relationship. Kurito knew that he felt some kind of attraction to the scarlet-haired girl. He was a Dragon Slayer, which means that he have to mate her. What made him nervous is that Force Dragons mating was...special.

Erza trusted Kurito, even though that she lived a living hell in the past. His past resembled hers in many ways. He lost the people he loved and his dragon abandoned him. When she joined Fairy Tail she thought that the Arouna is cold-hearted person who likes to be alone, but knowing him proved her wrong.

He have feelings, but he just lost the ability to express them. He felt broken in front of her gaze, but she knows that he can fixed.

They started moving towards each other, their lips inches apart from being sealed together...

Until a memory of an azure-haired boy flashed across Erza's mind.

A small gasp escaped her as she pushed herself from Kurito. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the surprised boy in front of her.

Kurito raised himself to a sitting position, and gave her questioning look. Erza looked away, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

It took the Dragon Slayer a moment to register her words. He looked down and couldn't stop himself from asking. "Why?"

"Please, Kurito, don't make it harder than that." She pleaded, her voice cracking.

The Force Dragon Slayer couldn't stop himself. "Is it because of my origins?"

Erza looked at the boy with a shocked expression. "What? No!" She denied, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He looked up, making release a small gasp.

His eyes are glowing red.

"Is it because of you?" He asked coldly.

The scarlet-haired mage felt lost as she looked at his scarlet eyes. She looked away and nodded.

The Dragon Slayer took a deep breath and closed his. "I figured so."

He stood up and left the room, leaving the scarlet haired mage alone. She hugged her knees and placed her head on them, letting her tears fall freely.

"Come on in." Makarov called from his seat in his office.

Kurito entered the office and stood in front of the master's desk. "You wanted to see me, old man?"

The master nodded. "I know that your looking forward fro your mission, but don't you think it's better if...you changed it?"

Kurito eyes widen. "What are you saying, old man?" He said frustratingly.

Makarov sighed. "It's for your own safety. I know that your strong, and you proved it in the last S-Class exam, but-"

"LIKE I FUCKING CARE!" Kurito shouted angrily. "I trained my whole life for this moment! I will not allow this absurd excuse to get in my way."

Makarov massaged his forehead. "Say the truth, my boy, why do you want this mission that much?"

Kurito was silent for a moment. He was about to reply, but was cut off when Master Makarov glared at him. "I know what you want. Killing demons randomly, and endangering the lives of others won't make you feel any better. It will only push to a path of darkness and solitude."

Makarov looked at Kurito softly. "Didn't you learn anything in your time with the guild?"

That question took Kurito back to when he first joined Fairy Tail. His memories with everyone. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy in Fairy Tail, but his demons made it hard form him to enjoy his life fully.

"That's what it means to have a family." Makarov said, giving the Arouna a warm smile. "It means that you have someone to lean on. Don't let your demons lead you to darkness. Remember what made you happy."

Kurito looked down in thought. He had two choices, either he follows his hatred for Zeref, or his love for Fairy Tail.

In the end, he found the right choice.

"I will go." He said, his eyes glowing red in determination. "I will fight to protect what's left of my light, then I will decide the road that I will take. Either way, I will continue to protect the guild."

Makarov sighed. "Will continue this when you return from your mission."

Kurito face brightened. "See you, old man."

As Kurito left the office, Makarov smiled and shrugged. "Youngsters these days."

"Kurito, fight me!" Natsu exclaimed taking a fighting stance.

Kurito chuckled and ruffled the little boy's hair. "Not now, Natsu."

Natsu pouted. "Come on! You always say it and run away. I'm strong and I can prove it."

"He said no, flame brain, can't you understand?" Gray called from the other side of the guild.

"Wanna take his place, ice princess?" Natsu said angrily as jumped in front of the ice mage.

"Show me what you got." Gray challenged.

Kurito chuckled at the little boys antics. He made his way to the guild doors. He already applied for the mission so he didn't need to check in the bar.

He had his straight, no guard katana tied to the side of his waist. He felt excited for his first mission.

"Yo, dinasour, stay alive. I need to kick your ass later." Laxus called from his seat at the bar with a smirk.

Kurito looked back at the older mage, giving him a smirk of his own. "Well see about that, scarface."

Just as he was about to leave the guild hall, his eyes met a certain scarlet haired beauty.

Their gazes locked, neither saying a single word. They felt as if time stopped around them. They remembered the events that occurred and blushed.

"S-So y-your going?" Erza stuttered nervously.

Kurito nodded quickly. "I-I guess I'll see you later."

The scarlet-haired mage nodded timidly.

Kurito gave her a small smile as he walked past her. He understood that what happened yesterday affected her. He knew everything about her past, including information about Jellal.

He felt a little angry when he heard about what he did to Erza. Sure she liked to act tough sometimes, but he knows that the scarlet-haired girl have a kind heart.

Nighttime In Crocus :

After travelling for hours, Kurito reached Crocus. His mission was to eliminate a demon living in a Rakasha village close to Crocus. So he rented a small room in a cheap motel.

The Arouna laid down on the bed, thinking about his life in Fairy Tail. When he joined, he thought that the guild was too weird for his liking. As time moved, he got used to the rowdiness of the guild, and sometimes would join in. A small smile found its way to his lips.

He then thought about Erza and his complicated relationship with her. They relationship could be more than a simple partnership, but neither of them dared to take the step. He felt weighted by his demons, and she was troubled by her feelings.

Surprisingly, he thought about Natsu. Kurito couldn't know why, but he felt close to the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. His smile wide. Maybe he will test the boy's strength when he returns.

For the first time in his life, Kurito slept peacefully.

"Come in." Master Makarov.

The door opened, reveling one of the members of the magic, Gran Doma.

"What a surprise. Take a seat, Master Doma." Makarov welcomed.

The older man raised his hand in refusal. "No need, Master Makarov. I just came for a quick question. Do you mind?"

Makarov shook his head, giving the councilman a puzzled look. "Of course."

Gran Doma took a deep breath. "Kurito Arouna is a member of your guild, right?" Makarov nodded.

The councilman glared. "What gives that boy the right to take an S-class mission?"

Makarov glared back. "With all due respect, sir, why does he need one? He's an S-Class mage."

"That boy is from the demon's descendants and a member of the D's. We allowed you to keep one because we couldn't confirm his bloodline, but an Arouna is a different matter. The Shinigami Eyes are too strong to be allowed to move freely." Gran Doma informed coldly."

"If that's what it is, then you should've searched for the one responsible for the massacre." Makarov scoffed.

Gran Doma chuckled darkly. "The world doesn't need a chaotic clan like the Arouna. The boy was better off to die with them."

A vain popped in Makarov's forehead. "With all due respect, say that again and I assure you that the council will be one seat short." He threatened with a deadly glare.

"Watch your tongue, Master. You might be a Wizard Saint, but the law is above all." Gran Doma gave one last glare before turning to leave. "We'll meet again."

Hate me, resent me, only than you'll be able to kill me

Kurito eyes flow open as he sat up, panting with sweat covering his body.

He felt the sun light illuminate the room. He left the bed to take a quick shower and get ready for his mission.

He made his way to the town. It diden't take him long to reach it, considering that it's close to Crocus. When he reached the village, he found so calm that it was creeping him. He could see some people walking through the roads, and some salesmen.

He reached a small house that was supposed to be the mayor's. He knocked the door. "Come in!"

When he entered, he found a short old man, sitting comfortably in a leather chair.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage. I'm here for the job." Kurito said as the man's eyes widen.

"Oh, sorry!" The man exclaimed, standing from his seat and walking to the teen. "I'm Zyndro, the town's mayor." He said with a smile, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Kurito Arouna, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Kurito smiled back. The mayor's eye twitch didn't went unnoticed by the Dragon Slayer.

The mayor told the mage to take a seat. They talked about the mission. "There is a demon hunting down the little children in the village. According to analysis of local mages, he likes to feast on virgin teens." Zyndro informed.

"Have you found any survivors?" Zyndro shook his head gloomily.

Kurito sighed. After discussing the mission for so long, he came with a plan to draw the demon. The plan was to use a girl as a bait to draw the demon out and kill him. The mayor strongly refused.

"I cannot allow this." Zyndro said sternly.

Kurito sighed. "I understand your feelings, but if we search for him, it will take us a long time to find him. If we use a decoy, we will be able to end it quickly." He explained.

"Do you wish to bring the townspeople more suffering? We already lost too much. Please, my boy, don't make me do this." Zyndro pleaded.

Kurito rubbed his forehead in frustration. He couldn't say that the old man was wrong. It was true that using a life as bait was a gamble, and he didn't like it either, but it seemed like the best choice.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open in realization. "You said that he likes to feast on young virgins?" The mayor nodded.

Kurito smirked. "Then that's it."

"Tell me what do you have in mind, boy."

"Let's see..."

Go, and show the mortals the power of the demons of Zeref.

Tempesta groaned and rubbed his right shoulder, walking through the forest. He hated when Mard Geer would send in missions that he couldn't understand. He said something about Master Zeref orders.

He shrugged. Either way, his mission was simple. Camping around a town and killing some humans wasn't that big of a problem.

Suddenly, his nose caught the enchanting smell of blood. A grin formed on his face. Well, I guess I should thank master later.

Tempest dashed to the direction of the smell. The closer he gets, the stronger the smell. He didn't notice that he was drifting away from the town's borders.

When he reached his destination, the smell suddenly disappeared. Huh, what the-

His eyes widen when felt a magical presence behind. When he turned his head, he was met by fist.

"Force Dragon's Hellward Fist!"

The demon was sent flying across the forest. His back slammed against a big rock, breaking it.

The demon quickly recovered and stood up, locking for the doer. He saw a young teen with a short, mess, black hair. He wore a short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans, a sheathed short, no guard katana was tied to his waist . The boy's onyx eyes glared daggers at the demon.

"You fell for it, demon." Kurito spat.

The demon growled. "How dare you!?"

"Cyclone!" A strong tornado wrapped itself around the demon as he dashed towards Kurito.

Kurito unsheathed his swords, attempting to block the attack. Suddenly the demon stopped mid-air and smirked. "Inferno!" The demon breathed a huge amount of fire, sending the Dragon Slayer several meters away.

After the smoke subdued, Kurito emerged with burn marks all around his body, his shirt was little bit burned.

The demon smirked. "You talk big, kid."

Kurito glared before dashing at the demon, swinging his sword. The demon dodged his attacks and tried to slash him with his claws, boy's blade. He noticed a medium-sized cut on the boy's shoulder

"Using your own blood to draw me in? Your not half bad. Impact!" The demon placed his hand on the teen's head, sending him flying. Kurito didn't know what sent him away, but he felt a shell-shocked.

Kurito tried to move his body, but no avail. Tempetsa punched the teen's gut while he was on the round, making him cough blood.

The demon stood over Kurito, smirking. "To think that you'll try to fight me...too bad your little challenge is about to end."

Kurito gritted his bloody teeth and tried to move his body. "It's useless. Your body is shell-shocked and can't focus on constructing your power."

"Before I kill you, answer me, kid. The magic power I feel from you is similar to something I felt years ago." Tempesta questioned.

Kurito eyes widen. "What are you, demon?"

Tempesta's face turned expressionless. "I have no name. I'm on of the Nine Gate Demons. Humans call me Calamity."

Kurito was shocked. "T-Tartarus?"

The deemon smirked. "So you know us, kid? I'm a little surprised."

A vein popped on Kurito's forhead. "Of course I remember you. You and your guild were responsible for massacring my clan!" The teen exclaimed angrily.

"Oh? Your an Arouna! I thought I was hallucinating."

Kurito gave the demon a deadly glare. "Don't you remember?"

"I don't even bother to remember the people I kill because I always seem to kill the weaklings. The only thing is worthy of my memory is when we took the eyes of your clan." Tempesta said coldly, shocking the teen even more.

"Well, I guess we missed one, even though you didn't awaken it yet." Tempesta smirked as he extended his hand to Kurito's eyes. "Goodbye, kid."

Everyone, I'm sorry. Kurito thought as he remembered Fairy Tail.

Erza...

Is that all that you've got?. Kurito eyes widen.

Hate me, resent me, only then you'll be able to kill me.

He remembered everything. The black wizard glaring at him in that night, the burning village, the smell of blood, and his weakness.

Weak...why are you weak?

Suddenly, Kurito's eyes turned bloody-red, surprising Tempetsa. "Force Dragon's Roar!" He released the a blue magical roar, sending the demon flying to the sky.

He jumped after the demon, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him on the ground.

A moment ago he was completely paralyzed, but now, he's overflowing with power. Tempesta thought. Is this the power of the Arouna?

"Force Dragon's Claw!" A bluish, flowing magic surrounded Kurito's legs. Tempesta stood up to counter, but was too late.

Kurito kicked the demon's gut, sending flying meters away. "Force Dragon's Roar!"

A small explosion erupted. As the smoke was cleared out, Tempesta lay on the ground, not moving.

"H-H-How?" He managed to choke out.

Kurito found his sword nearby and took it. He made his way to the fallen demon. "Tell me, demon, what is it like to be weak?" The Arouna asked coldly.

Tempesta gritted his teeth. "You-" He screamed in pain when he was stabbed by Kurito.

"It doesn't feel good, doesn't? I BET YOU'RE FEELING THE SAME WAY THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED FELT!" He shouted, his red eyes glowing.

"Die." Kurito said with a smirk as he continued to stab the demon over and over.

Heh, I'll see you later, kid. The demon thought before his vision was blinded by his own blood.

In Magnolia :

"The Shingami Eyes boosts the abilities of its user and allows him to predict and follow all of his opponent's attacks. It even allows him to learn more than one kind of magic in a short time and use it perfectly." Makarov explained, taking a sip from his mug.

Gildarts had a serious look on his face. "That's why the council isolated the clan in the village." Makarov nodded. "I trust that Kurito won't lose himself to the power of these eyes." Makarov said.

Glidarts chuckled. "He said that he will save his power to kick my ass. That kid is one hell of a hot head."

Makarov laughed lightly. "I only hope he comes back safe."

 

 

Okay, that's it for today. I know some of you will complain about Tempesta, saying that he is OOC in this chapter, but remember that before he was defeated by Laxus, he was revived so many times. Maybe his personalty was different at that time?

Review are appreciated!


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is the last chapter of Kurito's past as a Fairy Tail Member. The next chapter will take place before Tartarus arc. Everyone's age will be updated next chapter. For those who didn't understand, these past three chapters were about Kurito's past as a Fairy Tail member. Don't forget to review!
> 
> The ages of Wendy and Chelia will be updated of course.
> 
> If I wasn't clear about something in the story or that my grammar, spilling , and summary was wrong, you can PM me about it! I would like to leave up to your expectations.
> 
> ENJOYYYYY!

"How can the Shingami Eyes be awakened?" Glidarts asked.

Makarov took a sip from his drink before answering. "If they feel powerful feelings."

Glidarts gave a puzzled look. "You mean the same feelings everyone feels?"

Makarov nodded. "They feel love double the amount normal beings feel. These feelings is what made them a powerful clan. The Arouna Clan use hatred and love to strengthen the power of their eyes. In the past wars, their power proved to be formidable." He explained.

Glidarts gave a thoughtful look. "The more the love they harbor for someone, the more powerful they become. The same things can happen to hatred." Makarov nodded.

"That's why I took Kurito in. He suffered the pain of lose, and that pain can turn into hatred, destroying everything in its path." Makarov features saddened. "And it seems I wasn't good enough."

"Don't be ridiculous, Master!" Glidarts exclaimed with a soft smile. "When he joined, he distanced himself from everyone. But through time, he opened up and made friends."

He grinned and patted the Master on the back. "You did everything any loving grandfather would do. Now you can rest in peace."

A vein popped on the Master's forehead. "I'm not that old yet!"

Glidarts laughed. "Besides,, he warmed up to a certain someone."

Makarov nodded knowingly. "I only hope that it will quell the pain in his heart."

"Come on, Erza, spit it out." Mirajane said, smiling teasingly.

"Cut it out, Mira." Erza growled, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

The two rivals were sitting in front of the bar. Mirajane was teasing Erza about her relationship with Kurito, which the scarlet-haired mage denied.

"There is nothing between us. We're just partners." Erza tried to say calmly.

The take-over mage snickered. "Partners don't give each other cloths."

Erza's blush grow deeper. "H-He forgot it in one of our missions!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

Mirajane's smirk turned into a grin. "And you took care of it like a good housewife."

Erza groaned. "Like you were taking care of Laxus's headphones?"

Mirajane's grin was replaced by a deep blush. "That it idiot forgot it and I just ran up to give it to him!"

Erza grinned in victory. "While putting it on your ears? I'm sure you wanted to warm it up for him."

The take-over mage muttered something incomprehensible, and looked away in embarrassment.

Despite being rivals and bad-mouthing each other at every given chance, the two girls were a close enough to talk for two minutes without fighting. Erza could understand why Mirajane acted like a tomboy. Her rival reminded her of herself. She acted that way to show everyone that she was strong, but Erza could tell that it was to protect her siblings. Nonetheless, it wasn't a bad idea to give her a punch in an attempt to teach her some manners.

Erza's cheeks warmed up when she started thinking about the Force Dragon Slayer. She felt embarrassed because of what happened between them before his mission. Her feelings about the black-haired man were complex. She didn't know if what she felt was real, but she was sure that she felt something.

Suddenly, the the guild doors opened, and the scarlet-haired mage could hear the loud cheers of her guildmates.

"Kurito is back!"

"Welcome back!"

"As expected of our S-Class mage!"

"Kurito! Fight me!"

The scarlet-haired mage looked back and her heart fell. Kurito's shirt was gone, he just wore his long leather black jacket. His torso was wrapped in bandages. His forehead also had a bandage around it.

Erza froze when she looked at his face. His expression was cold, devoid of any emotion. His hair covered his right eye.

He looked into her eyes and she felt her blood run cold. She heard about demons that could burn you, but nobody told her that they could freeze.

Yes...her dear best friend resembled a demon.

He walked past her and stood in front of Master Makarov, who noticed the Arouna's sudden coldness. "Can we talk?" He requested.

The Master scanned Kurito's face and his eyes widen in horror. "O-Of course, let's go to my office."

Erza felt a strong magical presence in the bar. She looked and found Laxus glaring at the Arouna. She could small lightning sparks around the blonde's body. While taking the stairs, Kurito looked back, locking his gaze with Laxus's before.

The two Dragon Slayers exchanged hateful glares before Kurito continued his way.

Laxus's magic power calmed as he sat on a bar stool, looking away in thought.

Erza down worriedly, her palms sweating.

What the hell happened while he was away?

INSIDE THE MASTER'S OFFICE :

Kurito stood before the master, his expression remained unchanged from his encounter with the requip mage.

He really couldn't feel anything. After killing Tempesta he felt empty and a little satisfied, and that scared him. He was in a whirlwind of emotions, he felt scared, proud, happy, and sad in the same time.

For the first time in his life he felt cold.

"Kurito," Master Makarov called. "What happened?"

The young teen looked at the master with a blank face. "I've slayed the demon."

Master Makarov looked at the boy softly. "Anything else happened?"

"He was...one of the demons that massacred my clan." Kurito said, shaking waith tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

The young teen fell on his knees, his hands covering his face as he sobbed. "I...enjoyed...it." He managed to say between sobs.

Makarov's heart clinched at seeing one of his children cry. He placed a hand on the sobbing teen's shoulder. If only I managed to...

He hugged the teen as he sobbed against his chest. "It will be okay, my child." He comforted the teen.

The teen looked up, tears running down his cheeks like a flowing river. His eyes showed nothing but sadness and pain.

His right eye was glowing bloody-red as he cried.

It was so painful that awakened his eyes...I should've stopped him. Makarov thought with a painful expression on his face.

He knows the reason why his child is crying...

He was afraid.

He was afraid that the darkness he showed when he killed the demon was his true nature.

After he calmed down, both male stood up as Kurito wiped his tears. The young Arouna looked away in silence.

The room was silent until Kurito spoke. "Master, can I ask for something?"

"Anything, my child." Makarov replied immediately.

Kurito looked at the Master. "I wish to leave the guild."

Makarov eyes widen in shock. "Wh-What?"

Kurito gave the Master a sad look. "There is no guarantee that I can control this power in the meantime. I don't want to hurt anyone, that's why I want to leave."

Makarov gave the teen a hurtful look. "You leaving will make everyone sad."

Kurito looked away in pain. "Please, Master."

Master Makarov sighed. If I let him leave, he will dispose the memories he made here, and that will lead him to darkness. But, in the same time, I can't deny him.

After thinking for a while, Makarov looked up at the boy with a serious expression. "I will allow you to leave, but on one condition."

Kurito looked back at the Master and nodded. "You will leave as a Fairy Tail mage, going on a mission. You will work as our informant in the council while keeping your emblem as a Fairy Tail mage."

Kurito eyes widen. "B-But M-Master-"

"No buts. If you want to leave, you will have to follow this condition." Makarov said sternly.

Kurito's features softened, his red eye disappearing. He smiled at the Master before the latter turned his back. "Thanks, old man."

"Just go already, you're making it harder." The Master said, his voice shaking.

Kurito turned and left the office, leaving the old man in silent tears.

The next 7 days, nobody saw Kurito, and that made everyone worry about him, especially a certain redhead.

She would stop by his house and knock, but he wouldn't open. She would wait for him to open everyday when the sun would set.

That was until she saw him leaving Magnolia. She was walking back from a mission in nighttime, when she spotted the black-haired teen walking towards her, holding a backpack over his shoulder.

"Kurito?" The scarlet-haired mage said, confused. "Are going on a mission?"

Kurito looked away. "Yes, but it will be longer this time." He didn't want to lie at her, so he will give it to her clearly.

"What do you mean?" She asked while tilting her head. She could feel uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

Kurito sighed, looking into the redhead's eyes. "This mission will take years."

Erza's eyes widen in shock as the Arouna walked past her. "Goodbye, Erza."

Just as he was about to take another step, he felt a strong grip around him. It took him a moment to notice that she was hugging him from behind, she placed her head on his back.

"Y-You're going to leave me alone?" She said hurtfully.

Kurito looked at the sky, feeling his heart being stabbed. "You will not be alone. You still have Fairy Tail."

"But you're still important to me!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

Kurito eyes widen as the scarlet-haired mage continued. "You were my first friend! You trained me, took me to mission, and even took a bath with you." Kurito blushed at the last part

An image of a certain azure-haired man flashed through Erza's mind. I can't lose both of you!

"You're important to me too." Kurito said as he turned and wrapped his arms around the scarlet-haired mage.

The scarlet-haired mage's hold around him tightened as she buried her head in his chest, more tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the black-haired teen pecked her forehead, surprising the requip mage. He hugged her. "Erza...thank you." He whispered into her ear.

"Kurito..." The scarlet-haired mage muttered before the Dragon Slayer disappeared from her sight.

She fell to her knees and cried.

Erza, everyone...I''m sorry, but I cannot afford to lose you, I cant allow myself to fall into darkness. I will come back one day, and you will tell me your wonderful adventures. When I come back, I will be strong enough to protect you...my family.

Thank you for everything.

That's it for the past. The next chapter will take place before Tartarus arc. Kurito and everyone else's age will be updated of course.

Don't forget to tell me your opinion of the story!


End file.
